Yūko Nagashima
Yūko Nagashima (永島 由子 Nagashima Yūko) es una seiyū japonesa nacida el 3 de julio de 1970 en la Prefectura de Osaka. Ha interpretado a Caldina en Magic Knight Rayearth y a Tina Armstrong en los videojuegos Dead or Alive, entre otros roles. Está afiliada a Aoni Production. Roles interpretados Series de Anime * ～Ayakashi～japanese classic horror como Osode Yotsuya * AIR como la madre de Yukito * Appleseed XIII como Eumenides * Area no Kishi como la madre de Nana * Ayashi no Ceres como Gladys Smithson * Azumanga Daioh como Mitchy * Battle Programmer Shirase como Motoki Sae * Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad como Momoko "Momo" Ogasawara * Chuuka Ichiban! como Marin * D•N•Angel como Menou Kurashina * Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko como Komaki * Detective Conan como Shino y Yukari Hachisuga * Eden's Bowy como Fennis y Yorn (joven) * El Universo de Tenchi como Yura * Hello Kitty's Animation Theater como Kijinosuke (Momotarou) * Kaikan Phrase como Shizuka * Kaitou Saint Tail como Rina Takamiya * Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~ como Kahoru Osaragi * Magic Knight Rayearth como Caldina * Marmalade Boy como Chigusa y la profesora de piano de Kei Tsuchiya * Martian Successor Nadesico como Erina Kinjō Won * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED como Romeena Amalfi * Naruto como Tsubaki * One Piece como Arabelle * Peacemaker Kurogane como Ayumu Yamazaki * Petopeto-san como Chikako Ōhashi * Rizelmine como Natsumi Ihata/Natsumi Ibata * S-cry-ed como Mimori Kiryuu * Sailor Moon como Manemaneko/Mane Mane * Shinzo como Yousei * Slam Dunk como Yayoi Aida * Taiho Shichauzo como Reiko Sakai * Tenchi Muyō! GXP como Minaho Masaki, Naoko y Vega * YAT Anshin! Uchū Ryokō como Nanako OVAs * 3×3 Eyes Seima Densetsu como Hong Nyang y Ran Pao Pao * Agent Aika como la Líder Blanca * Akane Maniax como Kei Ayamine * Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~ como Kahoru Osaragi * Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan como Bunny y Cho Li * Natsuki Crisis como Takaoka Rina * Saint Seiya Hades Meikai-Hen como Eurydice/Eurídice * Taiho Shichauzo como Reiko Sakai * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki Dai-4-Ki como Minaho Masaki * Variable Geo como Elena Goldsmith * Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer como Suzu Asahina Películas * AIR como la madre de Yukito * Marmalade Boy como Gastman Alpha * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness como Erina Kinjō Won * Sailor Moon S The movie como una de las Bailarinas de la Nieve Videojuegos * Gokujou Parodius como Hikaru (en CD) * Dead or Alive: Dimensions como Tina Armstrong * Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore como Tina Armstrong * Dead or Alive 3 como Tina Armstrong * Dead or Alive 4 como Tina Armstrong * Dead or Alive 5 como Tina Armstrong * Dead or Alive Paradise como Tina Armstrong * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 como Tina Armstrong * Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball como Tina Armstrong * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops como Teliko * Mitsumete Knight como Menesys y Purrim Rosebank * Muv-Luv como Kei Ayamine * Muv-Luv Alternative como Kei Ayamine * SSX Tricky como Kaori Nishidake * Star Ocean: The Second Story como Opera Vectra * Battle Arena Toshinden 3 como Zola * Hot Shots Golf 3 como Ling * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology como Aurora * Uncharted: El Tesoro de Drake como Elena Fisher * Uncharted 2: El Reino de los Ladrones como Elena Fisher * Uncharted 3: La traición de Drake como Elena Fisher Doblaje * Sex and the City como Carrie Bradshaw Trabajos en Animación Participó en la producción del capítulo 40 de la serie Turn A Gundam. Enlaces externos * Yūko Nagashima en My Anime List (en inglés) * Categoría:Actores de voz Categoría:Personas nacidas en 1970Perfil de Yūko Nagashima en Aoni Production (en japonés) * Yūko Nagashima en Behind the Voice Actors (en inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1970 Categoría:Personas ordenadas alfabéticamente